1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a batting practice apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional vertical batting practice apparatus, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a fixed base 1, an intermediate buffer device 2 mounted on the fixed base 1, and a batting sleeve body 3 secured on the intermediate buffer device 2. In the course of batting, when struck by external force, the batting sleeve body 3 will be able to bend properly and then elastically recover its original shape to enable a batter to continuously apply force to the batting sleeve body, thus achieving effects of physical exercises and batting practice. However, during batting practice, the batting practice apparatus will be struck by strong external force and cause displacement. In order to stably fix the batting practice apparatus, the method is either to have the fixed base 1 of the batting practice apparatus completely made of metal, which may cause high cost and heavy weight, or to have the interior of the fixed base 1 filled with balance weight metal or stuff, or to have the fixed base 1 directly and immovably locked on the ground. In this case, after being provided and positioned, the batting practice apparatus is impossible to be moved at will and hence a user usually has to practice batting at a fixed location, restricted in practice location, deficient in mobility and inconvenient in use.